


Birthday Cake

by paranormalcy



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: It’s your first birthday with Wrench as your boyfriend and he’s determined to make it special.





	

He grips your hand tightly as he leads you up to the roof; you're not entirely sure what the plan is or why you're going along with it - a roof at night sounds like a disaster waiting to happen - but you trust Wrench, if he says it's okay... it's gonna be okay, even if you haven't eaten yet and you're not comfortable with the height of the building.

The door opens out onto a garden, large flower beds and patio furniture across the entire rooftop. Not exactly what you'd expected to find atop a parking garage. Wrench leads you across to a secluded corner where a figure is waiting beside patio table, as you get closer you recognise Marcus, who grins and waves.

"Marcus, did not expect you to be joining our date," you say with a small laugh. 

He just smiles and says, "I'm not; Wrench asked me to guard the table and bring the food up."

"Ah," you smile, Wrench pulls a chair out for you and you sit, letting him tuck your chair under the table.

"Marcus, my man, you done good," Wrench says, "there's a tupperware container in the picnic basket with your name on it, literally, you can take it and uh... leave," he flashes two carets and double finger guns in Marcus' direction, making you laugh.

Marcus rolls his eyes, "after everything I've done for you I can't even sit down." He helps himself to the container from the basket and as he passes you he ducks down to say "happy birthday."

"Thanks, Marcus," you watch as he heads towards the door you came in through, then you turn your attention back to Wrench who has started lighting candles with his zippo. Your lips twitch up, "so when you said romantic you really weren't kidding, huh?"

"Nope," he says, "I watched a whole bunch of rom coms for this date just to make sure I was getting it right."

"None of the leads were tattooed, spike covered, mask wearing, anarchist punks though, huh?" you ask.

He sighs, "there was a disturbing lack of spikes, yeah." You chuckle, watching with curiosity as he moves onto unpacking the picnic basket; container after container of homemade food being brought out onto the table in front of you. 

Your eyes widen at the sight, "did  _ you  _ make this?" you ask him curiously, he just nods yes, "did not know you can cook."

"Oh I can't," he says, "or at least, I couldn't. I borrowed Marcus' kitchen and hit the internet hard; there are a  _ lot  _ of food bloggers out there, never realized how many actually," he laughs slightly, "they post recipes with ridiculous staged photos of the food - it all looked amazing and I couldn't decide so I made everything."

"Ah," you smile, "I'm sure  _ everything  _ will be amazing," he glances over at you and you grin at him, "thank you, Wrench, I didn't expect any of this."

"Gets better," he says, "I have Josh keeping an eye on us with his  _ drone army _ ; he's gonna make sure no one can spy, meaning-"

"You can take your mask off," you breathe.

"If you want me to."

"Yes," you blurt, "yeah, I'd love that," you can't stop yourself from smiling as you watch him reach up and remove the mask, tucking it safely inside the basket. He smiles back at you quickly before grabbing the last few containers. 

He goes to sit opposite you - like a proper dinner date - but you pat the chair beside you and he chuckles, moving to sit there instead, "hey," you breathe, leaning over to run your fingers across his cheek, "long time no see."

He laughs again, "I really don't get why you like it when I take my mask off."

"Because I get to see your face,  _ obviously _ ," you say, leaning in to brush your lips against his, "and because I can kiss you without you turning my face into a colander."

He winces and you laugh, "I love you, monkey-Wrench."

After the briefest hint of hesitation - the words have  _ always  _ been difficult for him to say - he quietly tells you, "I love you too," and lets you pull him back in for an emotion-filled kiss, his hands tangling in your hair, your skin seems to catch fire from the heat of it, your heart rate climbing steadily through the roof as his lips move against yours, your tongue darts out to lick across his bottom lip, he tugs your hair and you hum happily, pulling away again. 

"Did you bring birthday cake?" you ask, a hopeful feeling in your chest that you might get the chance to smash cake on your boyfriend's unmasked face today. 

You watch his lips twitch up, amused, "cake is dessert," he tells you simply, "you get cake  _ after  _ we've eaten as much of this as we can."

"Okay," you sigh, you can definitely wait, it'll be worth it to see the surprise on his face. You look at the table, "where do we start?"

"Wherever you want, it's your birthday," he breathes, pressing a quick kiss to your temple as he leans forward and grabs one of the containers. You worry your lip for a second before you spot a bigger container in the back, you grab for it - curious as to what could need a bigger container other than the aforementioned cake - and Wrench chuckles, as you lift off the lid you see your favorite food and your heart swells with emotion again.

"You're the best, I hope you know that," you tell him as you grab a fork and begin eating straight from the container, he chuckles again as he watches you, a smile on his lips. 

"You're better," he tells you, "way better."

~~

You both eat until you're too full to eat anymore, too full to even move, then Wrench grunts and forces himself to his feet, going back around to the basket to pull out one last tupperware container - this one a plate with a clear dome over it, through it you can see a cake with white frosting. "Ooh," you smile, trying to force yourself to stop slouching, "birthday cake, yay!"

"Maybe this should wait until later?" he asks, "you've  _ clearly  _ eaten too much as it is, you can barely even sit up-"

"No!" You shake your head furiously, "just- one taste? Please? We'll save most of it, just cut off a  _ little bit  _ for now-" he eyes you skeptically, unsure that you can manage to eat another forkful, " _ please _ ?"

He sighs and sets it down, getting out a paper plate and a plastic knife to cut some off; he doesn't cut off a full slice, instead opting to cut in and then take off the outer-most part. He hands the plate over and offers you a fork, which you decline, while he safely tucks the cake away, you scoop some of the frosting up on your finger and lick it off - vanilla, a classic - then he sits back down beside you, resting his arms behind his head. 

"You're gonna get frosting all over you," Wrench says with a slight sigh, his lips taking on an amused tilt.

"So are you," you breathe.

"What?"

"So are you," you grin and grab the piece of cake in your fist, smashing it on his face, he makes a surprised noise and a laugh escapes you, as your hand leaves his face you see the full extent of the damage; cake smeared across his nose, cheeks,  _ and  _ mouth. A piece drops down onto his hoodie and he just sits, staring at you in shock as you lick the remnants off your palm.

"You little shit," he blurts.

"It's my birthday," you remind him, "you can't get mad at the birthday girl."

A devilish grin forms on his lips, "I can't get mad but I  _ can  _ get even," he says, picking up the piece that fell, you squeal as he pulls you closer and smears it across your face. 

You burst into laughter, fisting your hands in Wrench's hoodie as he pulls you across onto his lap, "you asshole."

"You started it," he chuckles, still smiling though now it's turned fond, "happy birthday, Y/N."

"Thank you," you breathe, leaning in to kiss him, it's a brief kiss, cut short by the cake lumps in the way, "you're the best, I'm serious-" you pause to lick your lips- "I've never had someone care this much about my birthday before."

He frowns and you lightly brush your lips against his again, " _ smile _ ," you breathe, "you have a beautiful smile, Wrench."

"Is that what you want for your birthday?" he asks, "me to smile?"

"Yes."

He chuckles, "okay, I thought you'd want what I have back at the apartment, in a box, on the bed-" he grins, "but a smile? I can do that."

"What's in a box on the bed?" you ask curiously, "lingerie? Sex toys?  _ Both _ ?"

"Ah-ah," his finger lands on your lips, "you asked for a smile." You pout against the finger and he grins again, "but I suppose if you asked nicely..."

"Please?" you breathe.

He lowers his hand, worrying his lip as he thinks it over, "little nicer?"

" _ Pretty _ please?" you ask hopefully, he shakes his head teasingly and you pout again, "pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Oh, well if there are  _ cherries _ ," he grins, "I  _ might  _ let you have your present - once we get home."

"Might?" You ask, "what is it, anyway? Can I have a hint?"

"Hints are cheating," he points out. 

You roll your eyes, "so much for birthday girl gets anything she wants, huh?"

"Birthday girl is  _ needy _ ," Wrench says. 

You roll your eyes, "if you don't want me to have whatever's in the box and  _ use it with you _ then okay-"

"Okay,  _ okay _ , you've twisted my arm-" he sighs, "birthday girl is good at convincing."

"Must be kinky," you observe - if he folded that quickly it has to be something sexual, and if he was that willing to completely change his tune it has to be something  _ really  _ filthy.

"It is."

"Can't wait."

He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally see 'monkey-Wrench' as an almost mocking, cutesy nickname - like, she knows he doesn't like animals, which is why she does it, and it doesn't bother him nearly as much as he pretends it does, especially now that he's gotten used to it and hey - monkey wrench's are great, they're handy things to have around, _and_ they're great for dealing bludgeoning damage... they're a good all-rounder. Don't tell anyone, but he actually thinks it's pretty sweet.


End file.
